Lost Keys and Potted Plants
by RogueSnitch
Summary: Valerie Dyer prides herself on doing the right thing, that's how she finds herself stood outside the Turner's flat with a potted plant and an apology speech planned. A Shelagh and Valerie friendship fic with a sprinkling of Turnadette.
1. Chapter 1

Valerie had always prided herself on her unwavering sense of right and wrong. She was by no means a saint, not by any stretch but she liked to think she would always step up and do the right thing when the situation called for it. That was how she found herself outside of the Turner's house, with a potted plant and a gnawing sense of guilt. Owing to the late hour, she rapped gently on the front door, it wouldn't do to add 'waking young children' to her apology.

The door swung open, revealing a harried Shelagh Turner with baby Teddy attached to her hip and wiping at what looked like vomit decorating her lapel. "Have mercy, if you have lost your key again you'll not get another one and you'll have to get around Nurse Crane for one of the Cubs' tents for such occasions as when you're stuck outside after sneaking back home late!"

Valerie couldn't help it, she really couldn't, she giggled.

At the sound, Shelagh's head snapped up, a slight blush marring her cheeks. "Oh, Nurse Dyer!"

Valerie, having already laughed, decided she couldn't possibly make the situation any worse. "Now is that a warning for young Timothy… or Dr Turner?"

Thankfully, Shelagh smiled, "Timothy… on this occasion."

Valerie then marveled at the almost imperceptible shift in Shelagh's body language. She stood straighter and smiled politely and it was as though the wiggling baby and vomit-soaked blouse melted away to leave a prim and proper woman, politely inviting her inside.

As Shelagh led her through to the kitchen, Valerie admired the beautiful, open plan space and lamented that she should have bought a bigger plant.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh, yes please. That would be lovely." Valerie replied, and watched as Shelagh expertly filled the kettle and set it to boil while shifting a now dozing baby to her other hip, which unfortunately meant Teddy's head lolled into his own sick.

Shelagh noticed a second after Valerie did. "Oh, dear, Teddy. Look what Mummy's done!" The older woman looked apologetic, "Will you excuse me while I go and get cleaned up and put him down."

"Of course, I'll have the tea ready for when you get back."

Shelagh smiled her thanks and disappeared up the stairs, whispering something soothing to her baby boy the whole way.

Now that she was here, Valerie felt a bit awkward. She'd not thought much past bullying the address from Phyllis, buying the plant and jumping on the bus. She had a lot of respect for the Turner's, they were both exceptionally skilled medical professionals, always kind and approachable. Yet, she hadn't given much thought to them as a couple and their lives behind closed doors. Being in their home felt strangely intimate, like she was intruding.

She shook the thought from her mind and busied herself with the tea. They were just people and she was just here to apologise, not move in… though it was a gorgeous house. She idly wondered how big the bedrooms were while pouring a measure of milk into each cup. Setting the tea cups down at the kitchen table, she was about to make herself comfortable when she heard a soft knock at the door.

 _Bugger._ Peering up the stairs she couldn't see or hear movement, so she decided to answer. "Might as well be useful." Opening the door, she was certain that her smile might just split her face.

"I'm sorry, Mum. I know what you are going to say, and I can be responsible- Oh, Nurse Dyer!"

Valerie smirked, "Lost our key, have we?"

Timothy heaved a sigh. "No. I have not lost it, I know exactly where it is… it's just not on my person."

She had to bite her lip so as not to laugh at his indignation. "Come on then," she nodded into the house, "before your mum comes back downstairs."

"Oh." Timothy smiled in understanding and rushed inside. "Thanks."

Just as Valerie settled back at the table, Shelagh started down the stairs and breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing Timothy pouring a glass of water. "Had a good evening, Tim? And you're only ten minutes after curfew, I'm impressed."

Timothy rolled his eyes, but smiled, "I did have a good evening, thank you. And yes, I am home _almost_ on time and," his eyes flicked to Valerie's, "I let myself in, no issue."

"Shame, it would be a lovely evening for camping." Once again, Valerie just couldn't help herself.

Timothy looked confused, but Shelagh smiled, before covering it up with a question aimed at Tim's retreating back, "And how was Jack?"

"He's fine, still needs help with his homework though. It's a bit annoying actually." Timothy replied as he disappeared upstairs.

Shelagh was grinning now and at Val's quizzical expression, she explained, "He thinks that we don't know that when he says he is going to Jack's, he's actually going to see Caroline. A girl he's sweet on."

Valerie laughed but she was shocked that the Turner's would be so easy going. "And you and Dr Turner are okay with that?"

Shelagh sipped her tea and hummed in delight as though she hadn't managed to find time for one all day. "Well, we found out where he was going because Caroline's mother popped around for a chat one day and said that she was more than happy for Timothy to spend time with Caroline at either of our houses as long as someone was around to _check in_ with them. We agreed and three months later, he is still keeping up the charade of going to Jack's."

"Well as long as he doesn't accidentally call her Jack to her face, it's a nice set up."

Shelagh agreed, "Yes, he puts up with so much with our lifestyle and having two young siblings, it's nice for him to able to escape and be a normal teenager for a while and I'm sure he gets a thrill from pulling the wool over our eyes. Though I do wish you'd left him out to sweat a bit more on the doorstep."

Valerie gaped, "How did you-"

"I saw his house key on his desk when I went upstairs." Shelagh had mischievous smile and Valerie felt as though she was discovering a whole new side to Shelagh Turner and she loved it. "Now, I'm sure you didn't come over here to see me contend with one son's vomit and the other one's sneakiness."

"No. I ah…" The nerves had come back again. "I wanted to apologise, properly, I mean."

Shelagh's eyebrows knitted together, "Whatever for?"

Valerie sighed, "I feel responsible for what happened with Magda. If I had spoken to you right away, you could have helped, and she wouldn't have hurt herself. And I did tell her to speak to you, but I knew she wouldn't because she was scared but I couldn't have imagined… I mean, I didn't even think she'd know what ergometrine was, let alone what it was for and and…"

Shelagh stopped her ramble by taking Valerie's hands and clasping them tightly, "It wasn't your fault. Magda made a foolish decision because she was scared, and you made the decision not to talk to me or Dr Turner about it because you were being a good friend to her and respecting her wishes. You couldn't have known what would happen." Shelagh looked pensive, "I do understand how you feel, though. I keep thinking that I should have noticed, she was living in my home _and_ I'm a midwife."

Valerie sighed, "I think she was well practiced at putting on a brave face. You couldn't have known."

Shelagh squeezed Val's hands once more and then let go to pick up her tea cup, "Neither of us could have known and neither of us are to blame. It's still hard not to feel guilty, though."

"I just feel like it could have been avoided if I had spoken up and now, Mrs Turner, I've made your life harder."

"Firstly, you can call me Shelagh, we're not at work. And secondly, looking after my children doesn't make my life harder, more hectic perhaps, but never hard."

Valerie felt as though the bottom had dropped out of her stomach. "Oh, no. That's not... that came out wrong. I wasn't implying…" She put her head in her hands, "I'm going to have to nip out and buy you another apology plant!"

Shelagh laughed, a throaty chuckle that took Valerie by surprise. When she sobered she said, "Well, I don't think that's necessary, though this one is beautiful." She gently touched one of the leaves before frowning, "Magda was absolutely wonderful with the children and she will be missed by all of us, but had we found out before she attempted to self-abort, well there would have been the pregnancy to consider anyway. I can't see that there would have been an easy option."

"That's true, part of me had been thinking that had you known, you could have waved some magic wand and put everything to rights. It's silly really."

"A magic wand would be handy but, in this case, I think we need to console ourselves with the fact that we got to her in time and that she is able to move on with her life. Make a fresh start."

Valerie nodded and then asked, "Will you hire another au pair?"

"I don't think so, no. Magda made the more hectic days easier, and having her here meant that myself and Patrick could spend more time together which was wonderful," She smiled to herself, "but I missed all the little moments with my children. I don't think I realised how much I missed looking over Tim's geometry homework, and bathing Teddy, or reading Angela the same story time and again – the sooner she loses interest in Tom Kitten, the better!"

Valerie giggled.

"We've always found a way to manage and we will do again."

"Well, if you ever need help with anything or just need a babysitter so you and Dr Turner can paint the town red, I have excellent references." Valerie winked.

"Thank you, Valerie. I may take you up on that sometime." She smiled, "Though I'm not certain that we have ever quite managed to paint the town red!"

Shelagh carried the empty cups over to the sink and just as Valerie opened her mouth to take her leave, they heard a shuffling sound coming from the direction of the front door and the a muffled, "Hells teeth!" followed by a soft knocking.

Valerie looked at Shelagh and saw her own mirth reflected back at her. "May I?"

"By all means." Shelagh smiled and moved so she could have a good view.

Valarie swung the door open and as expected, Dr Turner started to apologise. What was it with these Turners and not looking before opening their mouths?

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I must have left my key at the surgery and- Oh, Nurse Dyer! Sorry, I thought you were my wife."

"I'm afraid your wife is rather busy drawing up a list of punishments for the last Turner to forget their key. How are you at putting up tents Dr Turner?"

He smiled sardonically, "Abysmal and my wife can definitely vouch for that."

"You better come in then." She chuckled and stepped aside, finding this playful side to the Turners rather fun. She turned to see Dr Turner narrow is eyes at his wife and her smile playfully in response. Valerie felt as though there was this bubbling tension between the pair that she'd certainly not noticed at work before. She had that weird sense that she was peeking behind the curtain again. In the end, it was Dr Turner's flirty wink that Valerie was certain she wasn't supposed to see, that made her rush out of the door calling out over her shoulder, "I'll be off then. Thanks for the chat, Shelagh, and remember my offer!"

* * *

" _Mrs. Turner_ ," Patrick drawled, in mock indignation while pulling her into his arms, "roping in colleagues to tease me now, too?"

"Well if you will forget your key!" She giggled as he stooped to nuzzle into her neck.

"One day, my love, you will forget your key and then where will you be?"

"I'm not concerned." She said as primly as she could manage while he was nibbling her ear lobe. "I have a spare sequestered away somewhere safe."

Shelagh enjoyed a few more blissful seconds of his attentions before he realised what she had said, and pulled away sharply, "There's a spare key?"

"Of course."

"Are you going to tell me where it is?"

Shelagh started towards the oven, "I've reheated some casserole for you. Would you like anything to drink?"

"A cup of tea would be nice." He looked back towards the door as if an answer would be illuminated on it, "Under the plant pots?"

"This is a nice neighbourhood, Patrick, but leaving keys in such obvious places is never a good idea. There are plenty of opportunists out there and I'd rather not make it easy for them."

As Patrick started on his casserole, he smiled as Shelagh set a cup of tea down next to him. "Perhaps I will have to use my powers of _persuasion_ to make you give up the information."

He looked pleased with himself and Shelagh was having none of that. "Then, I may have to exert my skills in _distraction_ to drive the thought from your mind."

Patrick pushed his plate of food away, deciding that his wife was far more appetising when a wail echoed from upstairs. Shelagh pushed his plate back towards him and winked. "Looks like Teddy's on my side."

"Yes, well Tim will certainly be on mine!" He called to her retreating form.


	2. Chapter 2

Valerie spooned another heap of sugar in to her tea and absentmindedly stirred, watching as the liquid swirled around the cup, a cluster of bubbles in the middle spinning faster and faster. Finding no answer in the cup, she added another spoon full as if in spite.

"Your face has been as sour as lemon all evening, lass."

She forced a smile, "You sure know how to compliment a girl, Phyllis."

Nurse Crane huffed and started preparing her own drink, "It's not like you. You've something bothering you and I've an open ear if you've need of it."

Valerie pondered her offer while taking a sip of her tea which she promptly, but discreetly, spat back in the cup, wincing.

"Syrup masquerading as tea?"

Val nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, I think I ruined that one."

Nurse Crane set a fresh drink in front of her and Valerie gratefully cradled the warm cup and then, gathering her courage she explained, "I think I've ruined a good friendship too, only I can't figure out what I said wrong."

"You speak plainly at times, Valerie, but never hurtfully. I can't imagine you could have caused upset enough to ruin a friendship." The older nurse brought her cup to her lips, but before she drank she asked, "Not Lucille?"

"No, no." Valerie was quick to assure. "At least I hope not her too. I don't think I can trust myself now after upsetting Shelagh."

Phyllis physically recoiled. "Oh heck, how on earth have you managed that? Mrs Turner has the patience of a saint."

Valerie winced, "That's just it, I don't know what happened. We were sneaking a tea break at the maternity home and having a giggle and biscuit. Next thing I know, she has this look on her face, like she's either going to burst into tears… or… or slap me!"

Phyllis looked at her witheringly, "I think you are safe from violence, physical or otherwise where Mrs Turner is concerned. Besides she doesn't upset that easy, I've seen her go head to head with the fiercest Poplar has to offer and not flinch. I'm sure you're making a mountain out of a molehill."

Valerie wasn't reassured. "No, she was definitely upset. Besides, it cuts deeper when hurt comes from a friend, doesn't it? And I felt like we were becoming good friends."

"Think back then, lass. What were you giggling about over your cups of tea?"

Now Valerie smiled, despite herself, "Oh, Shelagh was telling me a story about Angela trying to lure a stray cat in."

Trixie joined them in the kitchen, delighting in catching a story about little Angela. "Oh, do go on, Valerie. I've just come from Mr. Weaver's house," they all shared a knowing look, "I could do with a bit of _cheer_ and that's always bountiful when little Angela's involved."

"Oh, you're going to like this one. So, apparently Angela has become enamoured with the idea of having a pet and decided to leave a bowl of milk outside the Turner's back door. Now, Timothy has been secretly spending time with this girl."

"The dark horse!" Trixie exclaimed excitedly.

While Phyllis sighed, "He's a good lad, Timothy, but he's also a growing lad, the Turner's should be keeping a watchful eye on him."

"Evidently they are," Valerie reassured, explaining how the Turner's knew exactly where Timothy was. "Tim doesn't know that though so as he was sneaking back home, he stepped in the milk. Shelagh said he was so mad, he couldn't let on that he was coming back in, so he ended up _inadvertently_ covering for Angela and spinning a tale about how the milk got to be outside…" She trailed off laughing, gasping for breath she added, "I said to Shelagh that he must have learnt that from them as her and Dr Turner must have done their fair share of sneaking around when they first got together…"

There was a clatter of china cup on saucer and then silence. Valerie looked to her companions in confusion.

Phyllis was the first to speak, "Oh Valerie, that's rather in poor taste. I can't imagine that Mrs Turner would be too pleased at the implication."

Valerie felt as though she was missing something, it was certainly a cheeky comment, but she'd been getting along so well with Shelagh recently, and the woman had a great sense of humour. She'd come to look forward to 'tea break chats' whenever she was at the maternity home and once or twice they had passed the time over tea and cake while Sister Julienne was doting over Angela and Teddy at Nonnatus.

Trixie was visibly riled, "As if they didn't have to deal with enough of that nonsense when they first announced their engagement. The rumours were rotten and completely unfounded. Even in jest that's not a nice thing to imply!"

Valerie's confusion was mounting, "Because of Dr Turner's first wife?" She knew that he had been widowed, maybe there had been rumours about _when_ Shelagh and Dr Turner had become involved.

Trixie looked aghast. "Of course not, because she renounced her vows."

"Vows? To someone else?"

"To God."

"God?" Valerie queried, "Who makes a vow to God?" Suddenly, as she remembered she was indeed sitting in a convent, all the pieces fell together, "OH!"

Phyllis sighed, "You didn't know she was once a nun?"

"Well nobody told me! I don't go around assuming that people are former nuns unless they tell me otherwise!" Valerie said defensively. Then the information sank in and everything she knew of Shelagh didn't seem to fit with what her colleagues were telling her. "Really?" She asked more softly.

Trixie sat down with her drink and clasped Val's shoulder in a gesture of comfort, "I suppose when you look at her now, it seems impossible, but I knew her as Sister Bernadette for many years. She was as devoted as Sister Julienne and as hard working as Sister Winifred."

This was almost too much to take in, if they hadn't reacted as they did she would have thought that Trixie and Phyllis were pulling her leg. "So, she was a nun and then she left because she fell in love with Dr Turner?"

"That was before my time and anyway, I think that's something to ask Mrs Turner, not us," Phyllis said gently, "Maybe when you apologise?"

Valerie groaned, "I'm not sure a plant is going to cut it this time."

Phyllis and Trixie looked at each other in confusion until Valerie diverted their attention again.

"Any other tidbits of information I should know before I go around opening my big mouth?"

"Come on, lass. It's not that bad, you didn't know and once Mrs Turner realises that she'll not hold it against you."

"I suppose you're right, I'll pop into the surgery tomorrow. Hopefully I can clear the air before clinic." Valerie couldn't have felt more foolish, but she took a measure of comfort in the fact that now she knew what she had done, she could work to set it to rights.

* * *

Valerie sat on her bed and flicked through one of Trixie's magazines, before sighing and flinging it back on to the bedside table, "Utter rubbish." Why hadn't she known Shelagh was a nun? Clearly everyone else did. Even Lucille informed her that she often spoke with Mrs Turner about matters of faith. Valerie sprung from her bed and started to vigorously rearrange Trixie's array of perfumes, clattering the bottles about. She was a Poplar girl through and through, a fact she was proud of, but she could easily admit that Poplar was a hive of gossip and judgemental opinions that were always aired whether based on fact or hearsay. She could well imagine the sort of comments that Shelagh might have heard and to think that she had made light of that, however unwittingly, did not sit well with her.

Moving back to her bed, she sat and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breathes, "Come on Val, you're being silly." She needed to focus her energy on making things right and then hopefully they could put this behind them.

There was a tentative knock at the door and she sighed, uncharitably hoping that it wasn't Sister Winifred trying to lure her out with a 'fun' handicraft. "Come in."

Valerie looked up and there, framed in the doorway, was Shelagh holding a potted plant.

Her heart sank, "You didn't have to return the plant, just because I said something horrible."

Shelagh looked baffled, "Valerie, this isn't the plant you gave me." She smiled then and shut the door behind her, "It's a completely different type for a start."

"Is it?" Valerie looked closer.

Shelagh surprised her by laughing and sitting opposite her on Trixie's bed. "I brought it for you, actually. I thought it would be a fitting way to apologise."

"Apologise? To me?"

"Yes, I was abrupt with you earlier and I shouldn't-"

"I didn't know you were a nun, I swear!" She interrupted, not able to contain herself anymore, and slightly caught off guard by this turn of events.

"I realise that now. I'm sorry if I was rude, it was only when I spoke to Patrick about it that I realised that you hadn't been implying anything untoward," she smiled, "well, nothing _that_ untoward."

Valerie felt her face colouring and she covered it with her hands to hide from the mortification, "You told Dr Turner?"

Shelagh put the plant on the bedside table. "I was upset and he's…"

"He's the first person you go to when you're upset." Valerie finished for her.

Shelagh looked embarrassed now but nodded in agreement, "I've never really had the chance to have, what you might call, proper girlfriends. I went from being a nun to the doctor's wife, and those most dear to me have always been my colleagues, and so, are his colleagues too." She sighed sadly, "It does make things a little awkward in situations like this."

"Well, that's ridiculous and not fair on you. We should be able to separate 'your husband' from the Dr Turner we work with." Valerie declared confidently but lost a little of her bravado when Shelagh started giggling. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Valerie, that's a nice idea but when you were in my kitchen a few weeks back, you were eyeing Patrick's slippers like they were an alien object!"

She cringed, "Oh you noticed?" At Shelagh's amused nod, Valerie tried to explain, "I just can't imagine Dr Tuner lounging around in slippers! He's always dashing all over the place, sleepers seem too… cosy!"

"He's always dashing because he's always late." Shelagh said affectionately, making Valerie laugh. "Don't worry, you're doing better than most. Trixie occasionally manages a jibe or two, but most keep it professional. Jenny - she's since moved on - tried once or twice at the beginning but only ended up making herself uncomfortable."

Valerie laughed, but she was a little surprised to hear Shelagh speak so candidly and suddenly realised that there was so much that Shelagh would have missed out on having spent her younger years in the religious life. Valerie was struck by inspiration, "Shelagh, are you working tonight? Where are the children?"

If Shelagh seemed confused by the sudden questions, she didn't show it, "No, not tonight, Patrick's working late at the maternity home and the little ones are with Granny Parker for the night. Tim is at home practicing bassoon."

"Excellent, we are having 'girl's night'" Valerie declared, making a mental note to come back to the bassoon comment later. "I'm not on call tonight and I have a bottle of wine and two glasses with our names on…oh!" Looking at the bottle she winced.

"What's wrong?"

Valerie held up the offending item, "It's just one my Aunt gave me to try, I didn't look at the label. I bet she did this on purpose the crafty old bat."

"Blue Nun?" Shelagh gasped and then succumbed to laughter, "Very fitting."

Valerie shook her head and laughed too. Handing a glass to Shelagh she smiled slyly. "Go on then, spill."

Shelagh looked panicked, "Spill what?"

"I've made quite the fool of myself today, so I'd rather like to hear about other people's faux pars regarding you and," she paused and with great effort managed to say, " _Patrick._ "

* * *

Shelagh glared at the doorbell for several moments before jabbing at it roughly. It was one of them, it had to be. She just had to figure out which Turner had behaved in an ungentlemanly fashion, finding and then moving the spare key.

The front door opened slowly, and Timothy came into view with an overly bright smile on his face, "Hello, Mum! Why on earth would you ring the doorbell instead of using your key?"

"Hello, Timothy." She said evenly. "No need to fret, my house key is at Nonnatus House. I left my handbag in the sitting room. I should call them to let them know it's mine, Sister Monica Joan can get easily confused." She made to move into the house, but Timothy remained in the doorway.

"Oh dear," His tone was serious, but he was having a job keeping the corners of his mouth from turning up, "What if you'd left it on the bus? I think you would be the first to agree that it's very irresponsible to-"

"Timothy, I'd watch that cheek, unless you want to lose your allowance this week." She noticed too late that her accent had become much thicker, it did that on the rare occasion she partook in a drink or two. Unfortunately, Timothy knew that too.

"Mother, have you been drinking as well?" He made a show of leaning out of the front door to look both ways down the street, "What will the neighbours think?"

Ordinarily, she loved to see him smile, but right now it was far too self-satisfied.

Thankfully, he moved back from the door, holding it open for her, "I'm happy to sacrifice my allowance, that was worth it!"

Shelagh stepped into her home and used her son's arm to steady her as she removed her shoes. "I won't deprive you of your allowance."

"Thanks, Mum!"

"Not when you could use it to buy Caroline something nice." She said sweetly as she started to make her way upstairs, leaving him spluttering in the hall. _Definitely the right time to use that particular ammunition,_ she thought to herself.

Entering her and Patrick's bedroom, she found him sitting against the headboard and reading the Lancet. She climbed on next to him and brushed a flop of hair from his eyes. Patrick caught the hand and kissed it.

"How did it go with Nurse Dyer?" He asked gently.

Shelagh beamed, "I had my first girl's night, Patrick."

He chuckled, "That sounds dangerous." Putting the Lancet on his bedside table, he queried, "So she accepted the apology plant?"

"Yes, though she seemed to be of the opinion that she ought to apologise to me."

"That's kind of her. I bet she was mortified when she found out."

"She was mortified that I'd spoken to you about it, too."

Patrick was confused, "I though Nurse Dyer and I got along well."

"Oh, she likes you well enough, well she likes _Dr Turner_." She put emphasis on the title. "I think a lot of the nurses find it hard to see the man from the doctor sometimes."

Patrick looked sceptical. "I spend time with the nurses at social events and tea at Nonnatus occasionally."

"Patrick, she couldn't even imagine you in slippers!"

"Better not tell her I have a dressing gown as well!"

Shelagh laughed and rested her head against his chest.

"What did girl's night consist of then? Am I allowed to know?" He teased.

"We had a couple of glasses of wine, it was called Blue Nun if you can believe it." She wrinkled her nose, "I don't think I'd rush out to buy a bottle for the pantry, mind."

A quiet lull took over for a few seconds before Patrick asked, "What did you girls end up talking about then?"

Shelagh chuckled, "Mostly you and I."

"I don't know if I like where this is going."

"Nothing private, dear. That stays between us," She reached up to kiss his cheek and then settled her head back on his chest. "Valerie wanted to know if anyone else had said or done anything foolish around us."

Patrick snickered, "I'm surprised you're back this early then, I've lost count of the amount of times poor Nurse Herewood has had to excuse herself."

"Oh Patrick." She laughed and snuggled closer, "Do you remember the time she overheard us talking about ordering a new bed that was bigger and sturdier? She got so flustered she walked into the doorframe trying to get away."

"Did you ever tell her that we were talking about a bed for Angela?"

"No." Shelagh laughed.

"Shelagh you are wicked."

"No, Timothy was being wicked when he let Sister Evangelina into the flat without announcing her, knowing that we were engaged in _mushy stuff_ in the kitchen."

Patrick groaned, "We were only slow dancing to the wireless. You'd think we were half naked on the kitchen floor, the way she reacted."

"Oh Patrick, don't." She laughed. "Besides, I think it was your lips on my neck that set her off."

He chuckled, remembering it clearly. "Oh yes... And you must have told Nurse Dyer about the incident in Africa."

Now it was Shelagh's turn to groan, "Valerie was particularly delighted by that story. Especially so by the _talk_ Nurse Crane gave me the next day about us not letting our guard down where wild animals could be prowling."

Patrick laughed heartily, "Just think about all the near misses too."

"I try not to, Patrick, for my own sanity." She retorted.

Shelagh snuggled into him further and tangled one of her legs around his. "How my life has changed." She murmured.

Patrick smiled and kissed the top of her head, "And did she want to know about Sister Bernadette?"

At his question, she stiffened and only relaxed when he started to draw soothing circles on her arm. When she started to speak, her tone was soft, as though divulging a secret. "We didn't talk about it and if I'm quite honest, I didn't really want to." She paused and tried to find the words to explain. "I would have, if she had asked. Only, with Valerie, I've enjoyed just being Shelagh. Realising that she didn't know before made me start to question whether she would act differently towards me now that she does."

"Did she act differently tonight?" Patrick asked gently.

Shelagh considered it for a moment and shook her head, "No, she didn't." And when she really thought about it, maybe nobody treated her differently now because of who she used to be.

* * *

Valerie had sat for a while admiring her plant and hoping to God that it needed no more maintenance than the occasional sprinkle of water. She had just cleared away the empty bottle and the glasses as Trixie came up to bed, wet hair wrapped up in a towel and rosy cheeked from her bath.

"I take it all is well again?" Trixie asked as she picked out a nail polish for her toes.

"Yes. Thankfully. You could have joined us, Trix."

"Thank you but after the day I've had, a hot bath was needed. I heard lots of laughter though."

"Shelagh was telling me stories about everyone else's mishaps with her and Dr Turner. You know, to make me feel better."

Trixie smiled, and screwed the lid back on to the polish, deciding her attention was better focused elsewhere. "Well, Valerie. You better get yourself comfortable for round two."

"Come again?"

"I think that it's only fair that I carry on where Shelagh left off." Her grin was mischievous. "And tell you about all the times the Turners didn't realise that they had been seen or overheard."

Valerie just fell back on to her pillows and laughed.


End file.
